Dearly Beloved
by xCastielsGirlx
Summary: SasuNaru AU  When Naruto's Childhood friend, Sakura, dies, he spends all his time playing violin in the studio they used so much. What happens when Naruto goes in there one day to find a certain raven haired teen about to play the piano?


**Inspired watching YouTube clips from the KyleLandry page…**

**Dearly Beloved**

KyleLandry Studio was located in a tiny town called Konoha. It was a place where a group of high-talented musicians went to record their songs and put them into CD's and onto YouTube, hopefully to get famous. Naruto Uzumaki played violin exceptionally well and was often found practicing in the same room on the same day in front of the same window. Usually it was on a day where nobody came in but to listen to him. He never permitted anyone in the room whilst he was practicing and it had always stayed that way. In a sense, it was _his_ room and anyone who entered was under a FORBIDDING not to touch anything of his under fear of what the secretive blonde might do. His videos had gotten over 3 million hits on YouTube yet he refused the record offer when _The_ Kyle Landry came up and offered him his own record and space on the page.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't usually come in on a Thursday evening but his usual time slot had been taken by some person named Tom; a worthy piano player who, in Sasuke's opinion, could make nationals if he wanted to. Sasuke stalked down the corridor and found an empty room. It was secluded from the rest and not very noticeable- that was if you weren't a regular- because everyone else recognized it as Naruto's room. Today also happened to be Naruto's day that he so diligently arrived and it also happened to be his time slot. I think it's safe to say that when Naruto entered and saw Sasuke getting ready to play the piano that stood facing out the window he so usually stood in front of, he was a little pissed.

"Teme, what are you doing in _my_ room during _my _timeslot?" He asked, folding his arms cross his chest after placing down his violin. Sasuke snorted.

"Dobe, someone stole the room I booked, you got a problem?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. Naruto glared and raindrops started to hit the window and the already darkening sky had turned darker.

"Teme, this is my room. If you know what's good for you, you'll get out, now!" He ground out the last word.

Now, a word must be said in defense for Naruto. See, when he was 13 his best friend, by the name of Sakura, had convinced him to go to this studio and the two would always do collaborations of piano and violin. The two always had such fun. When Naruto was 15, Sakura was diagnosed with Leukemia. She died within two months on a Thursday at 7.00pm, her 13 year old body not putting up much of a fight. In memory of her, Naruto would go to the studio every Thursday at 7pm to honor her memory. Naruto is now 17 years old. Anyway, back to the story…

Sasuke just sat on the piano stall, glaring at the blonde.

"This is a free room; I think I have every right to be here." Sasuke told the blonde. Outside, a crowd had started to gather and as the voices got louder, people began to get more worried.

"I don't care if you're an Uchiha, the heir of the Mayor to this fricking town; you're not going to stop me from playing!" he yelled back and with that he raised his violin and started playing _their_ song. Naruto was approaching the part where Sakura would come in with the piano. He glanced at the rain spattering the window and smiled sadly as he heard the starting 'E' chord. He was confused. He looked to the piano to see Sasuke playing the piano parts and keeping his eyes locked on the Sakura tree that swayed in the strong gale. Naruto felt himself truly smile for the first time in a long while and continued to play with more and more intensity until he could feel something wet slide down his cheek. Naruto stopped playing as the music sheet taught him all those years ago when he first learnt it and Sasuke finished the final notes. He placed his violin down and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Sasuke snuck a look at him and startled when he saw the tears.

"Dobe, what's up?" he asked. Naruto hiccupped and smiled slightly.

"It's not dobe, it's Naruto." He corrected the Uchiha. Sasuke smiled slightly, something- that if you knew Sasuke- he rarely did. He watched as the blonde 17 year old cried and did the only rational thing he could've done at a time like that; he hugged him. Naruto was shocked but closed his eyes and leant into the hug, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the raven's waist.

…

Kiba, an enthusiast also with the piano, was peeking in at the two boys through the keyhole. His girlfriend, Hinata was poking him in the ribs.

"Kiba-kun, I know he's one of your best friends but let him have moment to himself!" she told the dog-loving boy. Kiba sighed and told everyone to leave the area. They all left, albeit a little reluctantly but Kiba was satisfied when they left and left his friend in peace.

…

Back in the room the two boys had broke apart, looking kind of awkward. Naruto was still smiling and wiped his eyes once more.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I shouldn't have yelled at you." He admitted. Sasuke shook his head.

"I should've realized that you wouldn't have gotten so worked up if it wasn't important to you," he said.

"Why did you act like that, if you don't mind my asking." He said to the blonde. Naruto sighed and explained the story to Sasuke. When he told it to him, Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"I can see why you do it. I usually come here on a Friday morning to play in memory of my older brother." He told the blonde. He didn't know why he was telling the blonde stranger all of this but there was something about the blonde he couldn't put his finger on. Naruto nodded and sat down next to Sasuke on the piano stall and looked up to the Sakura tree that was outside. It seemed to be waving to him as if telling him to move on. Naruto smiled as a few petals blew towards the window and stuck, seemingly forming an arrow. Naruto looked to where they were pointing and found some music sheets for a piano and violin collaboration. He went over and picked them up. He instantly recognized them; he and Sakura had played this more than a few times before and Naruto had to admit, he was pretty good at it. Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and looked over his shoulder.

"Kingdom Hearts-Dearly Beloved? I can play those piano parts easily!" he smirked. Naruto snorted.

"There's no way you'll beat my awesome violin skills on this one! I used to play this all the time with Sakura!" he told the raven. Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow and Naruto had to catch his breath that had so happily run away from him.

"Hn," The raven replied. "We'll see about that!" he smirked. He sat down t the stall and started to play. Naruto had to admit, the raven was pretty good but he couldn't concentrate on that when he started his part of the song. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes, letting the feeling overtake him. Naruto got lost in the song, as did Sasuke. Before they had time to think about it, the song was coming to an end. Naruto finished his violin part whilst Sasuke continued with his piano parts until the song had finished. Sasuke smiled to Naruto.

"Not bad, dobe," he teased, moving closer to the blonde. Naruto smirked and placed his violin on the piano stall Sasuke had just recently left.

"No sweat teme, I told you-" but the reminder of what he had said was cut off when Sasuke pressed his soft lips to the blonde's. Naruto was shocked to say the least but the crescendo left him wanting more and so he slipped his arms around the Uchiha's neck, pulling him closer. The rain picked up and hammered against the window as the raven and the blonde pulled one another as close as they could.

The Sakura tree swayed in the wind and a weasel scurried along hastily to avoid the rain. It scrambled up the tree and took shelter in its branches. In the distance it could see two boys holding one another and smiling. The wind picked up and under the shelter of the Sakura tree, two ghostly figures appeared.

"So, I guess they're happy then," Itachi said, looking at the small pink-haired teen. She nodded and looked into his dark eyes.

"Fate has them that way yes. I may or may not have been sneaking around in her room again," she grinned, winking to Sasuke's brother. Itachi chuckled.

"They no longer need us looking after them anymore. Time to go back." He told the pinkette. She smiled and grabbed the older teens hand as they went off into the clouds.


End file.
